Curiosity
by yaoimoonlighter
Summary: peter and raivais get on berwald's computer and find a picture...but what is the result? *RATING MAY GO UP! POSSIBLE MORE CHAPTERS!*
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity.

"You sure peter? You papa doesn't like us on his computer…"Raivis muttered, his arms around Peter softly.

"Sure? Of course I'm sure!" he smiled at his friend and powered the laptop up, entering the correct password and waiting, a picture of Tino, Berwald, and himself, all smiling popped up on the computer screen.

Raivis smiled at Peter and released him, sitting on the chair beside him.

"Ok…now give me the camera." Peter said, grabbing a cord and the camera from Raivis, plugging it into the computer and clicking the printer.

Raivis smiled as Peter printed out all the pictures they had taken that day, and an extra set for Peter himself, then accidently clicking on one of his father's photos.

An image of Tino and Berwald's wedding came up, Tino in a beautiful blue dress, as it was Berwald's favorite color, and Berwald in a Black Tuxedo, his arms around Tino's back, Tino's arms around his neck, a bouquet of Blue lilacs in his hands as they kissed, the ocean showing off the sunrise beautifully as they kissed.

Peter tilted his head and printed out one, looking to Raivis and holding the first one up.

"What are they doing?" Raivis asked, tilting his head gently.

"I have no idea. That's what I was going to ask you." Peter said, looking at the picture again.

"I dono, but they seem to like it."Raivis said, studying it.

Peter shugged and turned off the computer, setting it so it looked as if he never touched it.

He took Raivis's hand and he pulled the small Latvian out of the room and into his own, pictures in hand.

~~~~~hours later~~~~~~

Tino smiled as he walked in with Berwald, seeing the two asleep on the bed, their pictures spread all over.

His smile grew as he picked one up, smiling at his husband.

"Well, someone's been on your computer." He said, slipping his arms around Berwald's waist, looking at the other lovingly.

"wha' da ya m'n w'fe?" Berwald asked, nuzzling Tino happily.

Tino smiled and showed him the picture, watching the other's eyes soften as he remembered the pleasant memory.

"' 'r weddin'." He said, kissing Tino's cheek.

"Yes. Our wedding." Tino said, kissing his husbands lips lovingly.

" n't rit'." Berwald said, pulling Tino's arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to the others, his arms slipping around the other's waist.

"Bet'r." he murmured, kissing the other again.

Peter nudged Raivis again, who opened his eyes and looked to the couple in front of him, smiling.

"What are you doing?" peter asked, smiling as Tino jumped, a cherry red blush crawling across his face.

" 's cal'd a kiss." Berwald said, slipping his arms around his wife's waist again as he smiled lovingly at his son. "Mums an' dads do 't. "

"It looks like what I-Ivan-san does to Matthew-san…" Raivis said, shuddering slightly as he smiled.

Berwald and Tino exchanged a glance, and Tino clapped his hands together.

"Bedtime boys!" he said, picking up the pictures as the boys crawled under the covers.

They snuggled into the covers, and smiled as Tino and Berwald kissed their foreheads, and closed his eyes as Tino shut off the light.

~~~~`A few more hours later`~~~~~~

Peter woke, it was about 1 am, and slipped out of bed, using the restroom quickly and quietly, before noticing his parents' door was shut, indicating they were asleep.

He smiled and went back to bed, noticing Raivis fully awake.

"We should go back to bed, everyone's asleep." He whispered, climbing in next to Raivis.

"I wonder what's so good about kissing. I mean, there has to be something, since everyone does it. I mean think, Francis has talked about, and Alfred, and Arthur, I've seen I-Ivan-san kiss Mathew-san. What's so interesting about it?"Raivis whispered back, lying down beside peter.

"I dono…" Peter said, his curiosity sparked as well.

They sat for a minute, thinking, and soon met each other's eyes.

"wanna find out?" Raivis said, unnoticing how they were already inching closer together.

"yeah…" Peter barely finished the word before their lips were locked.

Both boys felt like their hearts were going to burst, their lips pressing harder and harder.

Raivis's hands slipped up Peter's shirt,stroking the soft skin as he had seen Ivan do so many times.

Peter gasped and moaned softly as their tounges rubbed together,twirling and dancing as Raivis mapped out his mouth.

Soon, they broke for air.

Peter laughed quietly.

"So THAT'S why people kiss so much!" he smiled, nuzzling into Raivis and falling asleep, the other quickly following.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Everyone. THIS IS A ONESHOT! THERE WILL BE NO NEXT CHAPTERS! Im only writing this because people keep putting them on alerts.


End file.
